triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Angel
Guardian Angels are angelic beings who are responsible for protecting and guides good witches and future Guardian Angels to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. Description They watch over their charges, given by the Archangels and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe; they can also be called by their charges. They can constantly hear the lives of their charges in their heads, and if one of them calls their Guardians Angels name, they can usually show up at a moment's notice. They also serve as messengers between witches and the Archangels. Additionally, Guardian Angels and the other angels have their own language. When Guardian Angels were first conceived there was much debate over what role they would play. Some saw them as avenging angels, warriors in the fight against evil, while others felt they should only serve as guides and mentor the good beings of the magical community. The debate nearly tore the heavens apart until finally it was decided that Guardian Angels would be guides instead of warriors. 'Becoming a Guardian Angel' Guardian Angels are people who were previously somehow connected to the magical world or who were generally good people that have died. These future Guardian Angels were given the choice to either become Guardian Angels or move on to the afterlife. If they do choose to become one, they are then given the powers of a Guardian Angels. Their bodies are replicas of their former human bodies, but are composed of orbs which are described as white lights that have a healing sense to them. 'Romance' Though the two species are capable of conceiving when possessing a vessel, Guardian Angels (like any other Angel) are not normally allowed to have romantic relationships with witches, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. Though when this rule is broken it results in a Nephilim. A being half Angel anf half human or sometimes half witch. 'Death' Upon death, a pair of wings, reflecting the angel's own, are brazed into the wall and floor around them. Though they can revive humans from death, angels do not seem to have the power to resurrect other angels. Powers and Abilities *'Heat Manipulation:' The ability to control and generate heat, allowing the user to increase temperature at will. *'Invisibility:' The ability to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. **'Cloaking:' The ability to hide objects/subjects from optical sight. *'Levitation:' The ability to cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover in the air *'Light Manipulation:' The ability to create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. *'Molecular Teleportation:' The ability to teleport by substituting one collection of molecules with another, with small aqua blue and white orbs. *'Remote Molecular Teleportation:' Teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them or requiring physical contact, with small aqua blue and white orbs. *'Smiting:' The ability to cause death by a target touching your body. An angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting allows the angel to kill almost any demon, monster and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. *'Angelic Possession:' Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on Earth. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. Even once they are possessed, the vessel can expel the angel at any time but this presumably does not apply for all angels. Angels can only continue to possess humans of a specific bloodline otherwise their vessels will be unable to contain the angel and explode. This goes even more so for archangels as any vessel they possess that is not their true vessel will begin to deteriorate. *'Astral Projection:' Angels can project shadowy forms of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by Angel Blades, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Dream Manipulation:' The ability to create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc., possibly including past ones. **'Dream Walking:' to enter the dreams of another person. *'Enhanced Condition:' The ability to possess a physical and mental condition beyond the peak of human condition. **'Enhanced Combat:' The ability to possess enhanced levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. **'Enhanced Durability:' to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. **'Enhanced Strength:' to possess strength beyond that of an average human. *'Healing:' The ability to heal withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. *'Illusion Manipulation:' The ability to create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. *'Immortality:' The ability to never die and to never age. **'Invincibility:' The ability to be immune to all forms of physical damage. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. *'Sensory Tracking:' The ability to track the whereabouts of people or objects by focusing on them. *'Sleep Inducement:' The ability to cause other beings to fall asleep with just one touch to the forehead. }} Known Guardian Angels and Nephilim |-|Earth-8= Guardian Angels *Sam Wilder *Natalie *Leo Wyatt (formerly) *Kyle Brody *J.D. Williams *Mikelle Nephilim *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora Mitchell *Kat Mitchell |-|Earth-9= Weakness When at full power, Angels are supremely powerful entities and have few weaknesses compared to other supernatural beings such as demons or monsters. However, there are many means that can be used against angelic beings. |-|Harming, Misleading, Banishing and Trapping= *'Angelic Exorcism:' There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their human vessels and send them back to heaven. *'Angel banishing sigil:' This sigil is capable of banishing angels, even an archangel. *'Angel Depowering Sigil:' A sigil capable of depowering an angel. *'Angel Depowering Spell:' It is capable of depowering nearby angels if certain trail along with the sigils. *'Angel Imprisoning Sigil:' It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lose their powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. *'Angel Proofing Sigil:' It prevents an angel from entering a room, or listening sounds coming from inside. *'Angel Trap:' It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. *'Angel Suppressing Sigil:' It is used to give control of a vessel to the human the angel is inhabiting. *'Angel Ward:' Angel wards are enochian-based symbols that prevent the entry of an angel from a certain location. *'Grace Removal:' An angel's grace is what supplies it with Enochian magic, and therefore if it is removed they will be rendered powerless and mortal. Grace can be removed by slitting their throat with an angel blade and drawing it out of their vessel and/or spirit. The grace can then be consumed by any angel or placed inside a vial. *'Vessel Expulsion:' A vessel possesses the ability to expel the angel possessing them if they so choose depending on their strength of will and willingness to be possessed. *'Weak Vessels:' Having a weak vessel prevents an angel to use his full power. |-|Destroying= *'Angel Blades/Swords:' Any angel with the exception of archangels can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade or sword in a vital area of their vessel. **'Angel-Killing Arrows:' Arrows dipped in an demon blood which is poison to any angel. **'Angel-killing bullets:' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades are capable of killing all angels apart from archangels. Notes Category:Species Category:Angelic Beings